Doctor! Doctor!
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Because heaven forbid she started to slow down at 27 and he abandoned his only family for her well being.


**hi there**

**first time writing for this fandom so please the reason i have no names save in the last line of the story was because it was meant to be a sort of guessing game for my friends to decide which coupling I was writing for. And I do write for a lot of coupling [:**

**Well, please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou-wa Maid Sama**

* * *

The steady beat was changing now. His dreams had kept him pre-occupied for the majority of his time at the hospital, but now that her heart rate had picked up, he hadn't a moment to lose.

He sat up, staring at the monitor that reflected her heart rate, and watched the fluctuations increase. He bit his lip, nervous, grabbing at her hand. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for days now, exhaustion taking a toll on her state of mind.

He stroked the back of her hand soothingly, trying to calm her erratic heart. He cursed himself for leaving the small country, taking the blame her best friend threw at him. Deep down, he'd accepted the fact that he couldn't have done anything else. In fact, her little sister had approached him earlier that day to tell him he couldn't have done anything to change the outcome of what had happened.

However, nothing could stop the guilt from practically eating him alive on the plane back from England while she over worked herself in Japan. He should have…

She murmured his name softly, almost a breath, and he pressed against the bed, scanning her face for any signs of damage.

"Hey," he said softly, green eyes admiring her quiet beauty. "You awake?"

He'd been there the first time she woke up, and all she had to do was call to him and he promised himself he'd never leave.

His name was said again and, to his relief, her dark eyes opened. His heart swelled with relief. "You…" she whispered, "What are you doing back?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd visit you. It's not a problem is it?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile, but she was not amused.

"Of course it's a problem," she snapped, her strength slowly gaining. "You were supposed to be in _England_ all _month_. We agreed that you would stay there while I worked here."

"No, you decided that yourself," he said, "_I_ wanted to stay here. We both know that I don't need my brother's support. I can handle myself." He frowned at her laughter. "What?"

"Your brother _wants_ to support you," she said, "And family is important to everyone. You can't just throw it away."

"He is not really my brother," he said, "And I doubt he bears any love for me. I am just another hill on his quest that he feels the need to conquer."

She gave him a burning look and attempted to sit up. "You have things to do just as I have, and you can't safe guard me all the time."

"I can try," he vowed, "And besides, you are far too fragile to be left alone."

"_Fragile_?" she said angrily, "I am anything _but_ fragile."

"I beg to differ. All it took was 7 days for you to collapse from exhaustion. What's to stop it from happening again?" He felt a familiar feeling settle into his stomach; a feeling, he found that often presented itself in relation to the sight of his girlfriend: Fear.

"I am not some doll," she said, glaring into his green eyes, "I don't break so easily."

"Then, what do you call this?"

She hesitated, looking at the IV and sighed. "An accident."

"Really?" His scepticism was evident.

"I worked one too many jobs, that's all," she said confidently, "I just forgot to take a break."

"You _forgot_ to take a break?"

"It happens," she said, a nervous smile on her lips. "And you didn't have to race back here I got tired."

"You're in a hospital bed," he said, "And it's not because you're _tired_. You were having serious exhaustion issues; you tire too fast. At 27, you're slowing down and it's because you are _tired_. University was a breeze for you –I would know, we went together- and now, you're running out-"

"I'm not running out of anything," she protested, sitting up and clutching his hand with a strength that was overpowering.

"You are."

"I'm not," she said heatedly, "I'm _not_ running out and I'm _not_ slowing down. We both know I can't afford it. Besides, with the residence program over, I'm on call most of the time, so-"

"So what?" he said irritably, "You know they'd take you off the list in a heartbeat, so why did you insist with it?"

"I can't afford it," she said again, and in her voice he heard the waver she'd spent years hiding from the world. "We're not teenagers anymore. We can't depend on other people the same way."

"Since when did you depend on others?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, but she wouldn't have it.

"I depended on you. It was weak and true and necessary at the time. All it took was for you to leave the country, and suddenly I couldn't take it. I've grown too soft.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Only you," he said, standing and moving so he sat next to her on the bed, side by side. He slipped an arm behind her head and she adjusted accordingly, leaning onto his chest while his hand held her up to him. "You, love, are the most independent woman I have ever met," She glanced up at him, eyes wide and he laughed. "And depending on others is not weak at all. I depend on you all the time -still do- and I am no weaker for it. You might be right when you said that we aren't teenagers anymore, but I'll still love you as I did then."

He kissed her brow, grinning inwardly at her slight protest. She squirmed in his arms for a moment before twisting in towards him. Her annoyance could not eclipse the growing amusement he bore for their current position. She was on top of him, the wire linked to the IV wrapping around her wrist awkwardly.

"So you're not slowing down?" he asked with a suggestive smile. She flushed, and he listened happily as her heartbeat quickened. "I had a feeling." He grinned mischievously, and leaned up, stealing a kiss. Her heart raced, speeding up faster than before, and he resisted the urge to snatch her into his arms.

"You are way too perverted for your age," she said, her bangs falling over her eyes. She had grown out her hair considerably since their graduation, her locks reaching down past her bust. Now, with her leaning over him, the tips of her hair tickled the exposed skin of his neck, and his stomach clenched at the memory of their last similar encounter.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to love all of you at any age, my dear," he said, before adding, "You do realise we're the same age, right?"

She growled menacingly but before she could say anything, a quick rap on the door brought in a new character; her doctor.

"Hello ma'am; sir." He said as politely as he could, stifling laughter as she scrambled off him, embarrassment evident. He watched her stutter an explanation while the blonde just made himself comfortable with her pillows before pulling her towards him onto her lap.

"Hello, doctor, what's the news?"

The doctor coughed a laugh away before pulling up the charts at the base of her bed. "Well, she seems rather stable. Her blood sugar was down and she wasn't getting enough rest."

"She's on call a lot of the time." he explained, his hold on her unwavering. "Don't worry doctor, it won't happen again."

"I should hope not," he said, "It really wouldn't be good for either of them if-"

"Them?" the couple said together, confused. The doctor blinked, before scratching his head awkwardly.

"You didn't know?" he asked, "You're pregnant." They stared at the man before bursting out in laughter. Well, the blonde burst out into laughter, while she stared shell shocked.

It was only when he kissed her temple and whispered her favourite four words did she laugh with him (but not before hitting him first).

"You're so _sly_, Ayuzawa."

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**please R&R**


End file.
